1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,338,061 Bullis 2008 provided a wheel system that makes a narrow car stable, thus enabling major improvements in aerodynamic efficiency. Using this wheel system with a tandem seating arrangement, a car concept resulted that was about half as wide as a conventional car. Therefore, frontal area would be much reduced, thus reducing one factor that determines air drag force. Very efficient shapes were then disclosed in Patent Application 2009-0044991 A1 Bullis, filed Aug. 16, 2007 which resulted in a large reduction in the drag coefficient, which is a second factor that determines air drag force. The resulting car would eliminate much of the fuel efficiency problem that comes from driving cars at highway speeds. The narrow car with tandem seating was discussed with inclusion of protective structure built into the sides of the vehicle. Entry from the top of the vehicle was shown. However, it seemed that side entry would be needed to make the car popular. This new car concept was so big a change from traditional automotive practice, it seemed like a good opportunity to avoid the traditional, but unsafe, side door systems.
At the same time, it was seen to be very important to take advantage of car safety developments where front and rear crumple zones, where structure prevented crash effects from reaching occupants, yet allowed for significant energy absorption. Amazingly, unless cars are quite wide, the pre-disposition of the auto industry to side-by-side seating leaves little side space for such protective crumple zones. Side doors cause further vulnerability to side impacts. It is not clear that air-bags are of much use in making up for these defects in design.
The Isetta is a known automobile where the front opens to allow two persons to step up and sit on a fixed seat. In this car the driver and passenger sit side-by-side just behind the combination front door and windshield.